Various types of roller sheaves for stringing cable and transferring it to an insulator have been previously used in the art. One type as shown in FIG. 1, generally includes a support bracket A which is fixedly attached to a cross-bar B of a electrical pole. A sheave assembly C is connected via a clamping base D to the cross-bar and the sheave assembly may be positioned on the base at angular or perpendicular positions. Also the sheave assembly bracket has a cap E for containing the cable F which may be opened to transfer the cable to its final location on an insulator G.
These prior art cable stringing roller sheaves present many problems and difficulties during use. It is difficult, for example, to manipulate and move the sheave assembly between the vertical and either angular position.
In order to manipulate the cable from its first position resting on the sheave to a second position on the insulator, the cable must be physically lifted from the sheave angular position onto the insulator. The rotatable cap opens downwardly and it is difficult to manipulate for shifting of the cable.
In addition, the fastener used to close the rotating cap is hard to remove and may require tools to open and close.
The sheave assembly housing is connected to the base, as shown in FIG. 1, by means of a pin H which is tethered to the base by a chain I. The chain may easily be broken or separated permitting the pin to become lost. Furthermore, the position of the sheave assembly housing relative to the base is fixed during an installation and can only be changed between installations.
The roller sheave clamping base is difficult and time consuming to mount onto the cross member. Multiple fasteners J requiring tools are required to secure the base and may be easily lost or misplaced.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.
It is the primary object of the invention to provide an insulator mountable cable stringing roller or sheave which will allow simple and easy installation and an easier manipulation of the cable onto the insulator.
It is a related object of the invention to provide a cable stringing roller or sheave which eliminates the need for separable pins which may become lost or which may be needed as tether to the housing.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an insulator mountable cable stringing roller or sheave clamping base that is quicker and easier to install on an insulator.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an insulator cable stringing roller or sheave which may be more easily removed and securely clamped without tethers or fasteners which may be lost.
A further object of the invention is to provide an insulator cable stringing roller or sheave that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and assemble as well as easy to service.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detail description.